(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a management device, a management method, a computer readable medium and a computer data signal.
(ii) Related Art
When a failure is generated in an information processor, this failure may be handled by sending restoration data for recovering the information processor from the failure from an external management device to this information processor. In this case, when a fire wall is provided between the information processor and the management server, even if the management server sends the restoration data to the information processor, this data is blocked by the fire wall. Therefore, regularly carrying out polling from the information processor to a management server, the management server sends the restoration data to the information processor as a response of this polling.